Challenge
by Shimmeh
Summary: So my best friend and I have been challenging each other to write odd, out of the ordinary Glee pairings. Here's what I've got! Read and review! T because I'm not sure.
1. My Man

**Alright, so my best friend and I have decided to give each other challenges to write oneshots with odd Glee pairings. I've decided to name all of my chapters after a song that one of the characters in the pairing sings on Glee. So, to start us off...**

**Challenge: Artchel. "My Man"**

Rachel gripped the handles of Artie's wheelchair tightly as she rolled him around the school. The halls were nearly empty, so Rachel started singing the chorus of Superbass by Nikki Minaj quietly. When it reached the rap part, Artie joined in, rapping flawlessly. They ended by singing the chorus again together and laughing, Rachel leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to her boyfriend's cheek.

Rachel had dated many boys; Finn Hudson, Jesse St. James, and Noah Puckerman, to name a few. However, after having all of her relationships fail, Rachel had realized she should stop going after the seemingly "perfect" and athletic boys and start looking for someone who really understood her. Artie may seem geeky and he may be in a wheelchair, but he understood Rachel more than any boy she'd ever met. He was also very good at rapping, as she had seen on many occasions.

"Crap," muttered Artie. Rachel looked up to see two boys in letterman jackets with slushie cups in their hands. Before Rachel could pull out something to defend herself with, grape slushie was dripping down her face and Artie was wiping blue raspberry slushie off his glasses.

"Girls' room. Now," Rachel ordered, grabbing Artie's wheelchair and steering him towards the girls' restroom.

"But I'm not a girl," he protested.

"Doesn't matter. You can't reach the sink in the boys' room by yourself, and I'm not going in a place with urinals."

Artie rolled his eyes but allowed his girlfriend to roll him into the bathroom. Rachel pushed his chair up against a sink and turned the water on, helping him lean his head back. She then took her own sink and washed the purple substance out of her brown hair.

After a few minutes of washing herself, Rachel returned to Artie. She moved her thin fingers through his hair to get out the drink and then wiped his face off with brown paper towels.

Standing back, Rachel looked at her boyfriend, her mouth curling into a grin.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You've still got some slushie left," Rachel responded. She leaned over and placed her hands on Artie's knees. She moved her face to his and pressed her lips against Artie's, running her tongue along his bottom lip. Then she pulled back again. "Mmm, blue raspberry."

Artie smirked and grabbed his girlfriend's face, pulling her back in for another kiss. "Mmm, grape. My favorite."

**Challenge: Artchel complete. I loved this one.**


	2. ABC

**Alright, so I couldn't resist the idea of doing kiddie!Sebasquinn for this one... In case you didn't know, Lucy is Quinn when she was younger.**

**Challenge- Sebasquinn. "ABC"**

"You're doing it wrong."

Lucy looked up from the alphabet blocks she had been stacking. There stood a skinny boy with styled hair, wearing a dark blue polo shirt and smirking at her. He was eying the blocks on the floor in front of her with disdain.

"What do you mean?" she asked, slightly annoyed. "I can stack the blocks however I want to." The small girl crossed her arms.

"No. You're not doing it right. B comes before C. You have to put them in the right order," he explained. He reached down to fix her blocks, but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch my block tower!" Lucy screeched. The teacher, Mrs. Hummel, walked over to the two preschoolers.

"Sebastian, don't touch Lucy's blocks," she chided. The boy, Sebastian, stomped his foot.

"But she's not doing it right!" he yelled. He kicked down the tower of wooden blocks angrily. Lucy began to cry.

"Don't cry, Lucy Lucy," whispered a small voice. Lucy turned around to see her best friend Kurt reaching out to her. She smiled through her tears and hugged the small boy.

Mrs. Hummel smiled at the hugging children. Then she turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, you need to sit in the time-out corner," she ordered. Sebastian hung his head, his rush of anger gone, and moved over to the red plastic chair in the corner of the room, plopping down forlornly in it.

After checking that Sebastian wasn't goofing off and was sitting quietly, Mrs. Hummel left the preschoolers to play. Lucy and Kurt rebuilt the block tower and were building a second one when Lucy looked over at Sebastian. The thin boy was sitting on the chair with his legs pulled against his chest and his head on his knees.

Without thinking, Lucy stood up and made her way over to him. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around him. He looked up at her through sad eyes. "Why are you over here?" he asked.

"You looked sad," the girl responded. She had an idea. Standing up, Lucy ran over to Mrs. Hummel.

"Mrs. Hummel? Can Sebastian be done with his time-out now?" she asked, her eyes round and a small, hopeful smile on her face. Mrs. Hummel considered the child thoughtfully before nodding. Lucy squealed and ran back over to Sebastian.

"Mrs. Hummel said you're done in the time-out corner," she announced cheerfully. Sebastian looked up at her. "Do you want to come play with Kurt and me?" Lucy asked.

Sebastian sniffed and stood up. He nodded and took Lucy's hand, smiling and following her over to where she had been playing before.

**Challenge: Sebasquinn complete.**


	3. Touch A Touch A Touch A Touch Me

**Alright, I was a little taken aback at first when my friend challenged me with this. This is Coach Roz x Will Schuester.**

**Challenge: Woz. "Touch A Touch A Touch A Touch Me"**

"You're here."

"Of course I am. You didn't think I'd come?"

"Honestly? No, I didn't."

Lips crashed together in a steamy embrace. Tongues battled for dominance. Hands reached for clothes, grabbing fabric in clenched fists. The two figures pulled back, panting.

"You're quite the kisser, white boy."

"So I've been told."

"By who?"

"Doesn't matter who."

And then they were kissing again. She grabbed his tie and pulled him into the nearest room she could find. He pushed her against the desk and pressed his lips to her neck.

A voice brought them back to the present and a light was flicked on.

"Will?"

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

"This is my office- what are _you_ doing here?"

**Challenge: Woz complete. The challenge was actually Woz with Will cheating on Emma, so that's what I did. I know it's a little short, but I thought it would be nice that way.**

**I'm thinking of accepting challenges from reviewers, if anyone would be interested in sending a challenge...**


End file.
